Un Cuervo y Una Sirena
by Lively
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando un cuervo (Kuronue) conoce a una sirena (oc). ¡Lee y averigualo! ¡¡¡R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Notas Aclaratorias:  
  
Yo no poseo Yuyu Hakusho ni a ninguno de sus personajes.  
  
El personaje Lorraine fue creado por mí, así que NO SE LO ROBEN!!!! ^_^  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
"¡Pero señor Koenma!" Lorraine protesta, "¡Yo no puedo hacer eso! ¡Él es muy fuerte!"  
  
Koenma sólo la ignoro y le explico una vez mas: "Ese no es el punto. ¡Yo sé que tú eres capaz de ganar y eso es lo que vas a hacer! ¡Tú eres mi detective y es tu obligación obedecerme!"  
  
"¡De acuerdo!" Lorraine dijo cruzando sus brazos. Ella sabía que no le podía ganar al famoso ladrón Kuronue, pero lo iba a intentar antes de decir un 'no' definitivo.  
  
"¡Pero quiero un buen sueldo por eso!" Ella al fin acepto el pedido de Koenma, pero no lo iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente.  
  
"Hablaremos de eso después que traigas a Kuronue aquí" esas fueron las últimas palabras de Koenma. Lorraine salió de su oficina y fue fuera de Reikai hacia Makai buscando al peligroso ladrón.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Lorraine lo buscó por todos lados. Entonces ella sintió una extraña presencia detrás de ella. Ella se vira y ve al demonio que estaba buscando mirándola fijamente. Él sabía por que ella estaba ahí. El sabia cual era su misión. Así, que sin ninguna palabra, comenzaron a pelear; Ellos no estaban dispuestos a malgastar más ningún tiempo que el que ya habían gastado mirándose fijamente.  
  
La batalla estaba nivelada. Los dos eran muy buenos y extremadamente hábiles. Ellos usaron sus puños tanto como sus poderes. Con él haciendo tornados intocables e indestructibles, y con ella creando todo tipo de armadura como escudos, espadas, palos hasta barreras entre los dos con agua, porque ella era la princesa de los mares. Los dos hicieron grandes hechizos, pero el otro solo lo deshacía con otro encanto. Ellos pelearon por más o menos una hora, y habían movido su sitio de pelea 3 veces hasta ahora. Primero estaban peleando en una pequeña villa de humanos, luego siguieron corriendo y persiguiéndose, hasta que llegaron al medio de un bosque profundo, y finalmente estaban en la esquina de un inmenso precipicio.  
  
"¿Te rindes?" Kuronue preguntó en un tono muy molesto.  
  
"¡Nunca!" La princesa dijo con una voz muy segura.  
  
"¿De veras?" Él preguntó ridiculizando su respuesta.  
  
"Sí, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?" Ella contestó en un tono muy desafiante.  
  
El no contestó.  
  
Finalmente la batalla culminó, por que cuando la princesa evadía uno de los grandes tornados del ladrón, ella cayó al precipicio, con una de sus manos colgando desde arriba. Cuándo Kuronue se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, él corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia ella a ver si le había hecho cualquier daño a la dama hermosa.  
  
El no quería herirla, él sólo quería jugar y desordenar alrededor un poco. Cuándo él vio su mano fuera del precipicio, el caminó lentamente a donde ella estaba y cuándo llegó allí, miró hacia abajo y dijo bromeando en el medio de una risita: "¿Necesita ayuda?"  
  
"¿Qué piensas, cuervo? ¿Que me gusta estar aquí, aguantándome con una mano, y esperar a que siga deslizándose hasta llegar a lo más profundo de este inmenso precipicio?" Ella dijo esto pensando que Kuronue la ayudaría.  
  
Pero el no la ayudo, solo contesto en el mismo tono de broma con la misma mirada molesta: "¡Parece que lo disfrutas!" La mirada en la cara de la dama era tan seria, que Kuronue decidió dejar la broma para otro día. ¡Pero no el desorden! "Sólo te sacare de ahí si te rindes" Kuronue desafió.  
  
"¡No me rendiré!" Ella dijo esto al mismo tiempo la piedra en la que ella colgaba resbaló y se cayó. Ella entonces se cuelga de otra que había debajo de la que se acaba de caer.  
  
"¿Ahora te rindes?" Kuronue pregunto por segunda vez.  
  
"Ya te lo dije, no me ren-" sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando ella cayó otra vez, pero esta vez no tuvo suficiente tiempo para agarrarse de otra piedra, por que inmediatamente se cayó al precipicio.  
  
Tan pronto como Kuronue se dio cuenta de esto, saltó a salvarla. Él agarró sus dos manos en al aire, y cuando sintió que la había cogido, sus alas se abrieron y el comenzó a volar.  
  
"¿Te rindes ahora?" Kuronue bromeó cuando volaban encima del bosque en el que ellos acababan de luchar.  
  
"No" Ella dijo con una sonrisa que Kuronue no podía ver.  
  
Repentinamente, Kuronue soltó una de las manos de la chica al aire y pregunto una vez mas: "¿Ahora te rindes?"  
  
"De acuerdo, tú ganas, me rindo" Ella dijo y agarró una vez más la mano del hombre.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Cuando al fin aterrizaron, lo hicieron en un lugar cerca de la villa en la que habían peleado.  
  
"¿Estás bien?" Kuronue preguntó con una pizca de preocupación en su voz que hizo que la hermosa princesa se diera cuenta que él puede ser un ladrón, un peleador extremadamente hábil y amo de todas las técnicas de viento pero que dentro de él, él era un hombre normal, con un gran, cálido corazón y un gran sentido del humor.  
  
"Sí, estoy bien, gracias a ti"  
  
"Tonterías. Yo fui el que te empujó en primer lugar" Ellos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un río pequeño donde tomaron agua.  
  
"Gracias" La dama dijo mientras que el cuervo bebía su agua.  
  
El no contesto.  
  
Después de un tiempo dijo: "¿Qué vas a hacer?"  
  
"¿Con que?" Ella le pregunta.  
  
"Con tu trabajo. El príncipe Koenma te dijo que tu trabajo iba a ser arrestarme" Él le explico "Y te rendiste" Él añadió esperando hacerla reír y lo hizo  
  
"Tú me hiciste rendir" Ella le contestó con una sonrisa feliz. "Sólo iré a donde él y le diré que tu eras más poderoso y veloz y que no te pude vencer" Ella dijo  
  
"Que es la verdad" Kuronue añadió.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Eso es todo el capitulo 1. dejen reviews!!!!!! Espero que les haya gustado ^_^  
  
Hasta luego,  
  
*~Lively~* 


	2. Problemas

Notas Aclaratorias: No soy dueña de nada excepto Lorraine.  
  
Un Cuervo y Una Sirena Capítulo 2: Problemas  
  
"No es así" Lorraine dijo, tratando de defenderse de las palabras de Kuronue, "Todavía tenemos una pelea que terminar"  
  
"¿En serio?" Relajó Kuronue.  
  
"Me tengo que ir ahora. El príncipe Koenma se molestará si no regreso a Rekai pronto" Lorraine nunca se imaginó diciendo cosas como esa a un ladrón. Ella pensaba que había venido a Makai a arrestar a un peligroso ladrón, no a ser buena con él ni a hablarle como si lo conociera de toda la vida.  
  
Aunque él le salvó la vida, él tenia razón, él fue el que la empujo hacia ese precipicio en primer lugar. No fue propósito, pero lo hizo. Y, ¿quién sabe? Quizás si fue a propósito. Quizás él era solo una mascara del verdadero ladrón. Ella había escuchado muchas cosas de él y ninguna era buena. Eso la hizo actuar con un poco mas de precaución.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lorraine volvió a Rekai.  
  
Ella entró a la oficina de Koenma; Él estaba sentado en su escritorio, en su forma de adolescente. Su expresión era sin emoción. Eso la hacia pensar que él sabia lo que ella había hecho. Lo que no hizo, para ser mas preciso.  
  
"Lorraine" Koenma empezó, "Tenemos un problema"  
  
Lorraine savia que esto no iba a sonar bien.  
  
"Los tres señores del Mekai han regresado" Koenma dijo esto con una expresión seria, la primera vez que Lorraine lo había visto así "ellos han regresado con unos seguidores que encontraron en Makai. Los seguidores que sobrevivieron el ataque de mi padre se esconden en Makai. Ellos llamaron a los más fuertes y ahora quieren venganza contra los detectives de Rekai, entonces, ellos quieren destruir al Ningenkai para poder destruir al Rekai.  
  
Lorraine sabia a donde iba esto.  
  
"Nuestro único problema es que los detectives que pelearon contra ellos son incapaces de pelear contra fuerzas tan grandes de nuevo. Me temo que los anos afectan mas a los humanos que a los demonios. Entonces, solo tenemos a Kurama y Hiei. Pero desde que Kurama regresó a su forma de demonio, el quizás no quiera aceptar. Estamos contra Raiko, el demonio que cambia su forma y Majari, pero también estamos contra nuevos enemigos. Necesitamos a los demonios más fuertes que podamos encontrar y esos son Yoko Kurama, Hiei, Mukuro, Kuronue y tu. Ya envié a Botan a encontrar a Hiei y a Mukuro pero no puedo encontrar la ubicación de Kuronue y de Yoko. Así, que tu ve a buscarlos y tráelos aquí. No podemos desperdiciar mas tiempo, ¡Ve!"  
  
Lorraine quería preguntar millones de preguntas, pero no tenía el tiempo.  
  
'Por lo menos no sabe lo que pasó' Lorraine pensó, aliviada "¿Cómo ellos piensan en destruir el Ningenkai?" Ella se preguntó en voz alta.  
  
"Ellos planean en pasar por el portal de los mundos con la llave que esta escondida en Makai"  
  
"¿Llave?"  
  
"Si, es una cadena con una piedra de rubí, esa piedra es la llave. Esta perdida en Makai; nadie sabe donde está"  
  
Lorraine sintio que su corazon brinco un latido. Ella recordaba esa cadena, era la misma cadena que Kuronue llevaba consigo.  
  
"Yo sé donde está" Lorraine aseguró "Traeré a Yoko y a Kuronue aquí, con la llave"  
  
Con eso dicho, ella salió de la oficina de Koenma, dejándolo preocupado por lo que ella acaba de decir.  
  
"¿Cómo ella sabría donde la llave esta?" Fue su primer pensamiento.  
  
Él decidió confiar en ella y esperar a ver lo que ocurría.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
R&R!!!!!!!!! 


	3. La historia del tantei, del youkai y de ...

Un Cuervo y Una Sirena, Capítulo 3: La historia del tantei, del youkai y de la realeza.  
  
Lorraine rápidamente se encontró dentro de Makai.

Ella fue al sitio donde había dejado a Kuronue, rogando que todavía estuviera allí.

Pero no lo estaba.

Estaba oscureciendo; el frío en Makai se intensificaba cada segundo que ella buscó la energía del demonio. Ella estaba cansada; el frío era tan intenso, que sus piernas ya no le permitían correr tan rápido como ella necesitaba que corrieran. Ella pensó que necesitaria un descanso, pero Lorraine sabía que debía encontrar primero a Kuronue. Si ella lograba encontrar su energía, definitivamente también encontraría a Yoko.

La sirena sintió una gran energía en la parte más profunda del bosque. Ella caminó más despacio, tratando de no dejar que el demonio, o lo que fuera, sintiera su presencia.  
  
Una fría voz, más fría que el clima que ella sentía a su alrededor, la tomó por sorpresa: "¿Tratando de no ser encontrada, sirena?"  
  
Lorraine se volteo para ver quien era quien le hablaba. Ella vió un gran zorro blanco que se transformó en un guapo demonio que parecía tener siete pies de alto. Sus brillantes ojos color oro la veían con calma, sin estrés y sin emoción a su cara. De este modo ella no tenía idea de lo que el pensaba. Su pelo color plata era largo, totalmente opuesto al de ella el cual es corto y de color oscuro.

"¿Yoko Kurama?" Lorraine preguntó, tratando de sonar confiada y no asustada ni intimidada.  
  
El demonio solo asintió en respuesta, y preguntó: "¿Quién desea saber?"  
  
"Yo soy Lorraine, detective del mundo espiritual"  
  
"Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu missión?"

"Yo fuí enviada para buscarte a ti y a Kuronue" Lorraine afirmó, rogando que Kuronue estuviera con él.  
  
Pronto sus ruegos fueron respondidos. Un cuervo varón cerró sus grandes alas y caminó hacia la sirena.  
  
"Tan rápido me extrañas?" Kuronue la mofó, como siempre.  
  
Lorraine solo sonrió y dijo: "Hola, Kuronue"

"Veo que ya conoces a my cómplice, Kurama" Kuronue notó la expresión perdida de Kurama y explicó: "Nos conocimos ayer, mientras ella trataba de arrestarme" El se viró hacia Lorraine y dijo: "¿Qué dijo Koenma?"

"El no me preguntó y yo no dije nada. Tenemos problemas mayores que requieren más atención que ese. Problemas que también requieren de su ayuda"  
  
"¿Cómo así? Kuronue le preguntó.

"Ven conmigo a Reikai y Koenma les explicar"  
  
"¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa?" Kurama preguntó, "¿Como sabemos que no nos arrestaran?"  
  
"Van a tener que confiar en mi" Lorraine le aseguró.

Ellos volvieron a Reikai donde Koenma los recibió con una seria expresión. Por primera vez Koenma tenía pinta de príncipe.

Hiei ya estaba allí. Lorraine pensó que Botan todavía estaba buscando a Mukuro. Hiei estaba sentado en la orilla de una ventana, admirando la Luna llena, cuando ellos escucharon a alguien tocando la puerta. Era Botan. Ella entró a la oficina con Mukuro tras de ella.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" Hiei le preguntó a Mukuro. Ella cerró sus ojos color azul y calmadamente contestó, "Era requerido que yo viniera"  
  
Koenma les explicó todo a ellos y sorpresivamente todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ayudar. Quizás fue porque la trayectoria criminal de Hiei, Yoko y de Kuronue iba a ser borrada y Mukuro tendría un ejército nuevo para pelear contra el de Yomi si ellos acceptaban.  
  
Lorraine estaba sorprendida cuando Koenma le informó que ella debía de ir con ellos, pero ella también estuvo de acuerdo.  
  
Ellos salieron de la oficina de Koenma y dentro de Makai una vez más. Era muy tarde en la noche, así que decidieron hacer una fogata en un bosque cercano.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí!

Lively


End file.
